


Suck it Fan Fiction

by Artsortment



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FTM Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsortment/pseuds/Artsortment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks over his relationship with Derek, how he told Derek he was trans, how he revealed his mating kink, and how it all led to him sitting in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.

Stiles took a deep breath as he set the timer on his phone, a thousand thoughts whirling through his head. Apparently right before death isn’t the only time your life flashes before your eyes, memories racing as he waited, thinking about everything that had led to this moment.

* * *

It took a long time for Stiles to come out to Derek. Until high school graduation, Scott was the only one of their rag tag Scooby-gang who knew Stiles was trans, and that was because Scott had been the one who’d helped Stiles get the courage to tell his parents in the first place. Stiles wasn’t keeping it a secret per se, it just wasn’t anyones business what he kept in his pants. Besides, it’s not like Stiles’ junk routinely came up in conversation. But then that jerk wad of a principal decided he just had to read Stiles’ real name in front of the entire school at graduation, and the cat was out of the bag. Not everyone put it together, your average Californian high schooler being relatively ignorant of Polish gendered naming conventions, but it was enough that Stiles developed a spiel whenever asked about it. Derek however, being his incredibly anti-social and crowd averse self, hadn’t been there and therefore remained in the dark.

Even after his public outing to anyone who knew Polish names, Stiles didn’t start talking about it more, or telling anyone who didn’t ask first. It still wasn’t any of their business if his personal bits dangled or not. However, Stiles eventually made it a point to come out to any potential partners. He’d been burned a few times in college by transphobic ass holes being pissed when they stuck their hands down his pants and noticed that his dick was made of silicone and not, in fact, attached to his body, so now he just told anyone that he was interested in, that showed a modicum of interest back, right off the bat. There was no point in getting all invested if they were only gonna be weird about his vagina. So it was totally in that vein that, when Derek made a comment that one might interpret as flirting, he just blurted it out. Not because his brain short circuited at the notion that Derek might like him. Nope. Not at all. Derek was unfazed, and hot make outs followed shortly after.

In light of that completely awkward and embarrassing mouth diarrhea of a coming out, talking to Derek about his mating kink shouldn’t have been that big of a deal. But oh, it was. Stiles had encountered mpreg, mating, and ABO fan fiction junior year of undergrad. That first fateful click had led to 20 open tabs and zero sleep before a relatively crucial exam. Men who could get pregnant? Who got wet when aroused? It wasn’t ftm fic, but it was as close as Stiles could get and oh man did it turn him on. It was one of Stiles’ most closely guarded kinks, sure that if he admitted to finding the idea of getting knocked up sexy the gender police would kick down the door of his crappy apartment and take away his hard won man card.

Stiles and Derek had been together for years when he finally got up the courage to mention it, and the mental freak out Stiles had leading up to it was nothing short of epic. What if Derek thought he was a freak? What if he was offended? A lot of mpreg/mating fic were laughably inaccurate werewolf AUs after all, and Derek had walked out of Stiles and Scott’s werewolf movie marathon declaring the whole thing obnoxious and not even remotely funny. But Derek managed to surprise Stiles once again, and had listened to Stiles’ rambling explanation (complete with visual aides) with thinly veiled amusement and a slight gleam in his eye. That night they had the hottest, kinkiest sex Stiles had ever experienced to date. Neither minded that Derek’s condom technically contradicted the scene. It was the language and the intent that mattered, and holy hell did it rev both their engines. Mating scenes quickly became a part of their kink repertoire, and not once did the gender police come a knocking.

The years that followed Stiles coming clean to Derek about his mating kink had been amazing and satisfying. They worked well as a couple, seamlessly picking up where the other left off in personality and deed. Not that they didn’t have fights, or disagree on things, but both of them had grown up a lot since Stiles finished high school, and they always managed to work it out. They even got married in a disgustingly perfect ceremony that Lydia completely took over planning for, much to Stiles and Derek’s relief. Really, things couldn’t have been better.

And then Derek asked about kids. Technically, Stiles could actually become pregnant if he went off T, so if they wanted their own biological children, it was possible. And oh man did Stiles want that. He wanted it bad, and Derek’s shy but ernest look as he broached the subject told Stiles just how badly he wanted it too.

The day Stiles came back from the clinic saying his T levels had finally gone down enough that it was safe to try to conceive had been indescribable. For the first time, the words Derek was whispering into Stiles ear as he pounded into him were real. Derek meant them. Derek was actually trying to get Stiles pregnant and Stiles had been practically vibrating with excitement. Stiles had thought the sex he’d had with Derek before had been amazing - first night they tried to conceive was by far the filthiest and hottest sex they’d ever had.

Conceiving wasn’t quick nor easy, not that either of them had been expecting to get pregnant on the first try. Still, Stiles had been on puberty blockers before he and his father had decided to put him on T, so he’d never actually had a period before and was completely unprepared. The first time he saw blood in his underwear was highly traumatic for all parties. A trip to the hospital determined that he hadn’t conceived and miscarried which led to a week of pain and discomfort that resulted in Stiles calling up every woman he knew with a heaping dose of “HOW DO YOU PEOPLE DEAL WITH THIS EVERY MONTH!” Allison coached him through some stretches for cramping all the way from France (halleluja for webcams!), Lydia texted Derek a recommendation for a tea she found helpful, and Kira came by to lend Stiles her favorite plush cat heating pad. Stiles had never appreciated women more.

Even though conceiving wasn’t happening as quickly as either would like, Stiles and Derek decided not to go crazy over tracking cycles or go to a specialist. They’d just keep up with their sex life as it was, and see what happened. They tried to keep the nights where they scened to about the same frequency they had before, but the reality of the situation caused some amount of mating kink to bleed through into even their “vanilla” sex. Stiles couldn’t say he minded.

* * *

The timer went off and Stiles was pulled from his memories, now all hot and bothered thinking about how amazing last night had been. He took a deep breath and checked the test. A grin broke out on his face. Suck it fan fiction, Stiles Stilinski was the real deal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Stiles called Scott to tell him before Derek, because father of the child or not, being bros since diapers means something sacred. ;P
> 
> \-----
> 
> Trans man Stiles is one of my fav Teen Wolf headcanons, and I just had to use that as a vehicle for my first Teen Wolf fic. As a trans man who enjoys mpreg fics, some elements of myself have bled into this characterization of Stiles, but I hope I kept him relatively in character.
> 
> Sorry it's all third person without really any dialogue. I tried to write it out in the present like a more normal fic, but I just couldn't get the characters to really sound right. Plus a fic like this really warrants sex scenes, and I just couldn't bring myself to write them. Maybe one day I'll be brave enough, but today is not that day. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed this regardless. :)


End file.
